Blood and Light
by Shaydux
Summary: When Hidan is sent to Amegakure for a solo mission, he meets someone he never thought existed: his love. And she is far more than he ever thought she'd be. Rated T for violence, language, and some sexual themes.
1. Hidan the Immortal

**Hello everyone! I am finally writing my brilliant story that has been in my head for about 5 months. Well, my OC was at least. This story has changed so much but I'm quite proud of the final version, which is the one you're reading. And the title just came to me now, and I think it's my best title yet. Oh and in this story, some of my other OC's from a different story I wrote **_**may**_** appear, so don't be like: "Wait…did I miss something?" So anyways, enough of my rambling, on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO except for my OC'S which are 3**

**Immortal Love**

_Chapter 1: Hidan the Immortal_

Hidan was an immortal. His religion of Jashinism caused an unexpected twist when he was just a child (however many years ago that was). He was also a lonely man. His temper drove jut about everyone away. And the ones who stayed couldn't stand him. Neither could he. Nevertheless, Hidan was quite handsome for being so complicated. His platinum hair came down to just above his shoulders and was slicked back. His eyes were a cool violet that intoxicated anyone who looked at them. Along with being immortal, Hidan was not the kind of person who would help a lost kid.

His immortality also kept him in a ninja rank of an extinct village. Though he didn't care enough to get another ranking. Hidan has had other loves, but they all broke apart faster than Hidan could even realize what he had. So close to returning to mortality. Yes, Hidan's immortality can only be cured by love. Not just any high-school relationship either. Love so strong and pure, that a certain something has to be made between them. Yes, a child. Poor Hidan, his sour attitude towards the world gets him no where.

Hidan is in an organization as well. It is called Akatsuki. Their leader, Pein, strides towards one thing: world peace. He believes that gathering all the tailed-beasts will unify all nations and bring peace. There are nine members at a time, and most of them don't give a damn about it. A few were even forced to join because of their criminal rankings and talents. These few include Deidara of Iwagaure, Akasuna no Sasori, and our very own Hidan. Each member is partnered up to make an impeccable team. Our friend, Hidan, is partnered with a man called Kakuzu. Hidan cannot stand Kakuzu much at all. Kakuzu's obsession of money and his common sense have found a way to get on Hidan's nerves.

Our story begins with a mission to Amegakure. And the team selected to go was Kakuzu and Hidan. Well, unfortunately, Kakuzu had mysteriously disappeared before the mission. Probably out gambling, Kakuzu left Hidan to complete the mission solo. So there he was, wandering Amegakure in uniform: a black cloak with ominous red clouds. And on his back, he carried his trademark: the triple-bladed reaper. It was big, a few inches taller than a 6'3 Hidan. It was blood red except for the parts where the blades connected to the staff. The reaper had a specific duty, but he'll probably end up in a fight soon, so you'll find out.

Not taking his mission seriously at the moment (and in truth, not even remembering what it was), Hidan was roaming Amegakure, in search of an inn to stay at for the duration of the mission. Suddenly, two little boys sped towards Hidan and bumped right into him.

"Oomph!" Hidan let out.

"Sorry, mister!" was all the boy said before running off with his friend. Hidan muttered a very bad word under his breath and continued on his search. To make things worse, people began to stare awkwardly at him.

'Pshh. Like they haven't seen a reaper before.' Hidan thought to himself. He continued to wander and finally came across an inn called 'The Horse Feather'. Hidan made a disgusted face as he approached the inn.

'Dude! Horses don't even have any feathers! What a stupid name!' the pessimist thought. He entered the inn in a rude fashion and trudged to the front desk, putting his elbow on the wooden desk firmly. He glared at the women behind the desk and said,

"I need a room." The woman's eyes widened with a form of fear as she nodded. Hidan sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Look, you don't hafta be scared of me, lady. I'm just a stupid bastard that's all." Hidan said, truly kicking himself in the side. The woman made a disgusted face as she looked behind Hidan. Hidan turned to see another woman carrying a little girl. The woman was glaring at Hidan.

'Great. Now both ladies are glaring at me.' His thoughts were interrupted when the woman behind the desk slammed a key on the wood in front of him. Hidan swiped the key from the desk and sulked to his room. The inn room was nothing special. A twin bed with white bedding, hard, wooden floors, a nightstand and lamp, and a big window above it all.

"Jashin, I hate inns." Hidan said. Hidan slipped his cloak off and threw it on the bed. Then he reached into his bag and put on a black tank top. After dropping his bag to the floor, he looked in the mirror that was placed in the simple bathroom. He adjusted the anti headband around his neck and smoothed down the one lock of hair that always sticks up in the front of his 'do'. After completing said routine, Hidan left the inn to explore Ame, because he was too lazy to start his mission.

"I hope there's a good bar here." Hidan said to himself and sighed. Oddly enough, Hidan spotted a bar near the edge of Ame. It was called, 'Amegakure Bar'. The print was generic and boring. Hidan stared at it.

"Oh well, at least they have alcohol." he said and entered the bar. Inside the bar, it was very classy. There were several square tables with two chairs each. In the front there was a long counter with about seven chairs. Behind the counter was the bartender, who was busy washing a beer mug. Hidan began to walk towards the counter and observed the huge men at the tables. Each one was either bald or growing some ridiculous hairstyle. And they all had ugly body piercing and tattoos. Not to mention that they were ripped. Hidan was so repulsed by the so-called 'integrity' of these men that he actually made disgusted faces, being the rudest person on the face of the planet. One of the men began to laugh at Hidan.

"Boohaahahahaha! Look, boys! We got ourselves a little pansy here!" Hidan stopped dead in his tracks. The man got up and stared Hidan in the face.

"Awww, does the pansy think we're gross?" he said. Hidan's eyebrow twitched.

"Yes. Why you wanna make something of it?" He retorted.

"Well, why not? I've always loved crushing weaklings!" the man said and threw a punch at Hidan, which he caught easily. Every other man in the bar gasped. Hidan waited a moment and said,

"You know? I've never been one to let these things slide. So I'll be needing my revenge." He said and flung the man from his hand into a nearby table with an angry grunt. The man stared back up at Hidan and started to speak.

"Why you little bastard" He got up and socked Hidan hard in the face. Hidan growled with anger and punched him smack-dab in the face. The man fell over the overturned table and passed out. Some other men got up silently from a table and dragged the passed out man out of the bar with glares. Hidan snorted and took a seat at the counter. Meanwhile, everyone else had continued their conversations and the pianist began to play the classic 'bar music'. Hidan kept his head down. But a rush of wind made him look up. There, right in front of him, was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Flawless skin that glowed in the dim light, waist-length sky blue hair, and big, luminous, silver eyes that sparkled in the light. She quickly adjusted her white tank-top and dusted off her blue shorts and looked back at Hidan.

"Hello there. Would you like something to drink?" she spoke like an angel. Hidan was at loss of words and finally found something to say. And he chose this,

"Uh-" but the beauty cut him off with,

"Oh my Jashin! You're bleeding! Hold on I'll get you something!" She said and disappeared below the counters.

'Oh my Jashin?' Hidan thought. When the woman reappeared, her necklace which was tucked in her shirt before was loose. He identified the symbol with ease and clutched his own necklace. The woman took a damp washcloth and dabbed his cheek to clean the blood. Then she place a white bandage on it.

"There. All better! Now, do you want something to drink? You fought off that thug , so you must be drained." She said cheerily. Hidan sighed.

"Yes, give me the strongest thing you have." The woman smiled and began pouring clear alcohol into a shot glass. She slid him the drink and proceeded with washing the remaining dishes. Hidan took the shot glass and drank it. A few seats down, a man who was clearly drunk began to speak.

"OI! BITCH! I NEEDA DRINKY!" He commanded. The woman turned to him and said calmly,

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm not allowed to serve you anymore alcohol." The man was persistent.

"IWL TELLYA WHAT'S HAPPENIN' HEER! AND I WANNA DRINK BITCH!" He said again. The woman placed her hands on her hips and glared.

"No! You are too drunk for more alcohol! I'm not going to get fired for serving you more alcohol!" she said. This time, the man scrambled over the table and punched the woman in the face, knocking her back into the counter. Hidan slammed his shot down and stood up.

"HEY!" he screamed. The drunk looked at Hidan.

"Knock it off." Hidan scolded. The drunk looked at him and began walking calmly out of the bar.

"Whatevur you say, sur. But I'll get a drink from 'er." With that, the drunk was gone. Hidan was over the counter in an instant, facing the woman.

"Are you OK?" Hidan asked gently. The woman nodded. Hidan helped her up and sighed.

"I didn't know you were a Jashinist." Hidan said. The woman gasped.

"You-you don't mind, do you?" she said while clutching the pendant sheepishly. Hidan smiled.

"Mind? I am a Jashinist." he said and held up his pendant for her to see. The woman smiled and giggled. Hidan hopped on the other side of the counter and headed to the door.

"See you later." He said and waved to the woman. She smiled and waved lightly.

"Bye." It was then that she noticed the colossal reaper on the man's back. She gasped slightly and soon, Hidan was out of sight. The woman blushed at his kindness and continued working.

When Hidan stepped outside, night had already come. Hidan decided that he wasn't quite through with the night yet.

"I'm feeling inspired for once. I think I'll look for this rich dude Pein wants me to find." Hidan said and searched the town for any signs of the man who was bloody rich. But after about 7 hours of endless searching, he found nothing. Hidan decided to get home. He walked down the empty night streets of Ame. It was eerily quiet. It must've been at least 1:00 in the morning. Hidan didn't even hear the wind rustle with the trees occasionally as he walked down the street. But then, he thought he heard something. If Hidan wasn't imagining things, he thought he heard muffled screaming. He decided that it was a fictitious element of the night. But as he walked past an alleyway, he knew he wasn't imagining things. He faced the alley and decided to check it out. The alley was long, and about halfway through, there was another alley linked to the right. Hidan peered over enough to see exactly what he was hearing.

There against the stone wall was the woman from the bar, bonded in cloth and rope. And in front of her was the same drunkard that punched her. Hidan's eyes widened as he realized what was happening. The woman was being raped. Suddenly, the woman caught Hidan's eye and screamed something that would be depicted as 'help'. Hidan froze. The drunk took out a kunai and held it to her neck.

"Now…will you give me a drink?" He whispered maniacally. The woman looked to where she saw Hidan, but he was gone. She glanced back at the man, and he was about to slit her throat when…

The man was suddenly pinned against the stone-hard wall in front of the woman. She slowly turned her head to the right where a figure stood. A long projectile was emerged from his sleeve and on the end were three blades. Those three blade were pierced through the drunk's torso, and digging into the stone wall. The woman was shocked how this creature could get a scythe into a wall so easily. And then, the figure lifted their head. The woman gasped.

Through the darkness, she identified bright violet eyes protectively glaring at her.

"You…" she whispered with a mixture of fear and relief. Hidan ripped his reaper out of the stone wall, sending chunks of bricks flying. He placed the reaper on his back and knelt to the woman. She whimpered and began shaking. Gently, Hidan pulled her shorts back up. The woman blushed.

"Don't look at me." she whispered and turned away.

"Why?" Hidan whispered to match her quietness. She let her eyes face him, but didn't move her head.

"I'm such a fool. I've been raped…again…" she said shamefully. Hidan pulled her shirt down to it's normal position and cut the ropes with a kunai.

"You mean this isn't the first time this has happened to you?" he asked. The woman shook her head and held back tears.

"It's been worse before." she admitted, letting her tears fall now. Hidan looked into her eyes.

"Why does this happen to you?" he asked. The woman looked into his gorgeous eyes and replied through sobs,

"It's because I'm so naive. I believe what they say to me…and I fall for their tricks and get…raped…" She admitted. Hidan sighed.

"What's your name?" he asked her. She whispered now.

"Raiko…Tell me yours." she said. Hidan smiled lightly.

"I'm Hidan." he said. Raiko began to cry strems now, so disappointed in herself. Hidan placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey…It'll be OK, you're fine, you're fine. Come and stay with me and everything'll be fine. And don't worry, I'm not going to rape you." he said and scooped her up in his arms. Raiko didn't try to resist. She continued to cry and shake in his arms as he walked with her to the inn. Hidan opened the swinging door with his foot and noticed that no one was at the front desk. He sighed in relief, now knowing that his act of sudden kindness would see no embarrassment.

Hidan made his way down the hall and opened the door to his room. With graet care, Hidan gently set Raiko down on the bed and knelt down to her level.

"Would you like to wash up?" he asked her. Raiko raised her head to face him and nodded. Hidan motioned for the bathroom.

"The bathroom is over there, just knock if you need me." Hidan said and helped Raiko to her feet. Raiko silently made her way to the bathroom and shut the door lightly behind her. Hidan took this time to set up a bed for himself on the floor. He took some extra blankets from the room and set them on the floor, and using his cloak for a blanket. He took his bag from the middle of the room and set it at the top of his 'bed', planning to use it as a pillow. Hidan heard the shower turn on and he knew she was okay, for the moment. Almost a minute later, Raiko shouted,

"Hidan!" Hidan sprang from the bed and into the bathroom, shutting he door behind him.

"What's the matter, Raiko?" he asked.

"I feel unsafe in here by myself. Can you…can you please stay in here with me so I know I'm not alone?" she asked timidly. Hidan smiled.

"Of course." he responded. Hidan sat on the closed toilet and began to talk with Raiko.

"So, Raiko, are you a kunoichi?" Hidan asked. Raiko paused before answering.

"No. But I want to be very badly, for my own self defense. Truth is, I failed out of the academy so many times, that I quit trying. Now I'm too old to go to an academy." Raiko said sadly. Hidan's head perked up.

"Have you ever thought about private training? Any certified jonin can do it for you." There was a long pause after that.

"No, I actually never thought of that…" she said with a gleam of hope in her voice. Raiko stopped the water and held her arm out of the shower.

"May I please have a towel?" she asked kindly. Hidan reached across the counter and grabbed a towel from the rack, then handed it to her. Raiko pulled the towel in and continued to speak.

"Hidan?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you think _you _could teach me sometime?" she asked. Hidan smiled.

"Of course."

"Thank-you. You really are a gentleman." she said. Hidan lost his smile.

'You wouldn't be sayin' that if you saw me at _work._' he thought to himself.

"Uh…Hidan?" Raiko asked.

"Yes?"

"Um…I have no clothes to wear." she said. Hidan's heart sunk. She was right. Hidan had put her clothes in the building's wash while she was in the shower. He blushed at his mistake.

"Yeah. Um, I put them a in the wash, so we should get them back by morning." he said.

"Oh." Raiko said. Hidan backed up his words,

"But I have some clothes that might fit you. Stay here." he said and left the bathroom. Hidan went digging through his bag for some comfortable clothes that would be enough just to cover her. He found some dark blue sleep pants, and a white tank top. Both would be too big for the very petite form in the shower, but it was the best he could do. Hidan brought the clothes in the bathroom and handed Raiko the pants first. Then he gave her the shirt. And finally, Hidan's little crush stepped out of the shower.

Her hair was still damp, and she was constantly pulling up the pants. Hidan put an arm behind his head.

"Sorry about your clothes." he said. Aiko smiled.

"No, I'm glad you put them in the wash, it was a sweet thing to do." she said while exiting the bathroom. Hidan blushed madly but followed her into the main room.

"Hidan!" Raiko said with a scolding tone.

"What?" Hidan said back.

"You're not sleeping on the floor! It'll kill your back!" she said. Hidan blinked once.

"Where do you want me to sleep then? With you in the bed?" he said. Raiko blushed.

"Well…I would feel safer." she said. Hidan blushed even more.

"Sorry, Raiko, but it's just something that I can't do right now." Raiko laid down on the bed.

"I understand." she said and closed her eyes. Hidan looked at the sleeping form once more, then laid down on the bed he'd made on the floor. He reached up and turned off the light, then closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, Hidan." he heard Raiko say.

"Night." Hidan said and the two went to sleep.

**What do you think so far? Do you like where the story is going? I will try and update this weekend, but if not, then look for it early next week. Peace out till then!**

**R+R!! Or I'll send Hidan out to eat you!**

**-Shay**


	2. Heyy

Alright. I'm really really sorry about not uploading, but I need to change a few things about this before I continue. I will be deleting all chapters of this story EXCEPT THE FIRST ONE, and I will be rewriting them to fit my newer and BETTER story. Please bear with me and keep checking back on improvements, I have deducted that Raiko, in all chapters except 1, is a mary-sue, and she has undergone a complete and total revision. Apologies to those who thought she wasn't, and thanks to those who thought she was and addressed me on this subject. This story is currently undergoing MAJOR changes but I promise I'll get it done!!!

LOVE, SHAY


End file.
